kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rasputin
Grigori Rasputin is the Villainous Character In Kingdom Hearts: The Other Side, Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return of the Chasers, Kingdom Hearts: Aqua's Journey, And Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Anime. Biography Return Of The Chasers Grigori Rasputin was a monk that lived in Russia during the time of the czars. He eventually got good relations with the royals after helping treat the young Prince Alexi's hemophilia, and eventually became the confidant to Queen Alexandra. Though eventually it was found out that he was corrupt and was banished. In his rage Rasputin declared that he would get his revenge and then cursed the Romanovs. He instigated the Russian revolution. During the siege of the royal palace the grand duchess Anastasia and her grandmother the Dowager Empress managed to escape with the help of the kitchen boy Dimitri. Rasputin's bat henchman Bartok saw this and Rasputin went after them. He managed to grab Anastasia but then fell through a sheet of ice and drowned in the water below. After dying he went to limbo where he remained until he was found by Iblis who brought him to his group's headquarters in The World that Never Was. There he joined the group. He was strictly criticized by another group member, the religiously stalwart Judge Claude Frollo. Meanwhile after the heroes have killed some of the Council Members, Horned King decides that he would make a better leader for the group and lets Rasputin and Frollo in on his plan saying that they'd become his lieutenants. Despite the rivalry between Rasputin and Frollo they both agree. Soon afterwards Bartok by accident finds Rasputin's reliquary, the key to his magic and the only thing keeping him alive. Bartok also reveals that the princess Anastasia was indeed alive. Rasputin then vowed that his purpose would be fulfilled, that the last of the Romanov's would die. He consults Maleficent on sending the Heartless after her, but she says that they can't waste their forces hunting somebody of no value to them and that he should focus on the task at hand. Rasputin decides to ignore her warning and uses his own demons from the reliquary to attack her while she is on a train. With the help of Sora and company they manage to get out of the situation safely infuriating Rasputin. After discovering that Sora is with Anastasia, Rasputin takes it to his advantage and tells Maleficent about it, and she allows him to move the Heartless against them, but tells him that Sora is the primary target. Rasputin pretends to heed this. Rasputin bides his time to attack them again to when they are on a ship bound for Paris. Using his demons he gives Anastasia a nightmare that makes her sleepwalk up to the deck and to try and get her to jump. Pooka, Anastasia's dog, wakes up Dimitri and Vlad, and warns Sora and company about it. They race to try and save her but are stopped by a group of Heartless Rasputin uses to hold them at bay so they can't save her. They eventually do manage to break through them and save her. It is after this that Rasputin decides to take matters into his own hands and kill her himself. As he prepares to leave he is met by his fellow conspirator the Horned King who tells him that the keyblade wielder is dangerous, and that he shouldn't let his ambitions and lust for revenge control him. But Rasputin ignores his warning and goes anyway. After Anastasia leaves the ball celebrating her return in Paris, to find Dimitri she follows Pooka into a hedge maze and ends up on the Alexander Bridge where Rasputin confronts her and attempts to kill her. Eventually Sora and company find out she's missing and are trapped in the hedge maze with Heartless and eventually fight their way to the bridge. They see Dimitri attack Rasputin and attempt to save Anya, but Rasputin blasts him away and makes a pegasus statue come to life. The heroes fight the statue with Dimitri until Dimitri tells them to go and save Anya. They manage to get their and together fight Rasputin in a fierce battle. Eventually Sora blasts Rasputin with a beam from his keyblade but Rasputin only laughs saying that he is already dead, and thus can't be killed again. This worries the heroes, making them wonder if they'll be able to beat him. As Rasputin prepares to attack again Pooka comes from behind and snatches the reliquary from his hand and it tumbles onto the ground and Anastasia begins to crush it with her foot. Rasputin tries to stop her but she succeeds and with the destruction of the reliquary Rasputin is killed once and for all. After Rasputin's death, Frollo tells the Horned King about what happened. The Horned King says that he had warned Rasputin that that would happen if he had let his lust for vengeance control him, and warns Frollo not to make the same mistake that Rasputin did, seeing that Frollo is going down a similar path, which especially comes true when Frollo becomes completely obsessed with finding Esmerelda, like Rasputin was doing with Anastasia. The Other Side Aqua's Journey Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Anime Videos A video of Rasputin from Anastasia. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters